


(not) two sides of the same coin

by layerto



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/layerto/pseuds/layerto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>despair?</p>
            </blockquote>





	(not) two sides of the same coin

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays to all of you. This is just one part of a holiday present I have going on for all of the appreciation I've gotten for my work, and I hope that I can finish the other part very soon!  
> Also, Hinata will definitely be a bit more OOC here, mostly because I wanted a more despairing Hinata to take part in this fic.
> 
> Happy Holidays, and I hope you had a good Christmas, Hanukkah or whatever you celebrate!

Together, they sit hand by hand, staring into a sky dyed of many colours. Colours that all speak _beautiful,_ yet they give off an odd feeling at the same time.  
The boy on the right is Komaeda Nagito, a pale-skinned male with messy white hair, tossled in the summer breeze. His hazy, pale green eyes are stunned as they appear to be taking in the light.  
The boy on the left is Hinata Hajime, a tanned boy with short brown hair. He knows he has an odd strand that acts on his own and it always stands up. It annoys him, yet he's learned to accept it. His honeyed eyes aren't concentrating on the sky, but rather those pale eyes of the other.

Komaeda notices and places a slender hand over the other boy's. Still concentrated on the sky, he speaks. "Hinata-kun, what do you think?" Confused, the boy responds with a simple 'huh'. Komaeda simply smiles and looks at Hinata, his eyes staring into the yellow depths of the tanned boy. "Do you feel... hope?"  
Hinata doesn't blink, nor does he budge at all. He also learned to put up with the boy's 'hope' antics. "That depends," he mumbles.

"Mm." Looking unamused, Komaeda looks back at the sky, colours fading into the night. He stares up, way up into the sky. "I wonder why despair feels the need to interfere with hope. It's somewhat... despicable," Komaeda thinks out loud. He's smiling.  
Hinata turns his glance to the boy, dazzled by the sky. "Maybe it has to be there," he answers, staring up with the other boy. The sky is fading into a midnight blue, but as for now, it looks like a murky gray. "Ah, yes, I suppose so. But just imagine... a day where there was only hope, and a hope that grew larger and larger."

The boy giggles, running a hand through his light hair. He sounds so happy, but Hinata notices that there's something nostalgic about his tone. "If it's not there, then your 'hope' wouldn't even be 'hope'." Komaeda shoots a glare at Hinata, but that only lasts for a second before it turns into a shy smile. "Why is that?" Hinata feels like he already knows the answer - moreso playing with him, watching if he really knew anything at all.  
 _That Komaeda boy is sickening,_ he thinks to himself. _Truly._

"If there's no despair, then there's nothing to create hope with. Didn't you say that before?" Komaeda's smile turns into a wide grin, too wide to be called happiness. _Rather, that would be..._

"...hmm. Yes. But Hinata-kun, you know this, right? Hope and despair..."

Hinata pulls his hand away from under Komaeda's. "They're not complete opposites, nothing of two sides of the same coin."  
He watches as the boy giggles. Those giggles turn into laughs, laughs that he'd heard before but never got used to. They were sickening, disgusting, just like the boy thought of himself. Trash, the lowest of the lowest. That rock you see on the side of the road that you kick because... you feel the urge to.

"Ah, yes... haha. Once this world has defeated all despair, riddled with hope..."

"...I can't wait. My job will finally be over."

Hinata wants to hit him and throw him off a cliff. What kinds of things caused him to turn him into the monster that he was today? But thinking about it himself, Hinata was no better.  
He was a disgusting monster himself, selfish and menacing.

"Don't let your job end yet," Hinata declares, placing his hand over the other boy's. Komaeda looks at him, offended from his intrusion. Hinata ignores this and pulls himself closer, much closer until there's only a few inches left between their faces. "Before that happens, Komaeda..."

"Why don't you just let despair eat you whole? That way, your hope will be amazing, much better than you can imagine. Hope that you could call your own." Hinata presses his lips against the other boy's - they're soft against his chapped lips. They feel really nice, and it'd be nice if they were his own instead.  
Komaeda's confused, unsure of what to say. But he thinks to himself - _Yes, Hinata-kun's right. Without despair, there is no hope._

Komaeda pulls back for a moment, nostalgia written across a sad smile. "Of course. You're right. Don't I... need just a bit of despair to reach my dream?" Komaeda goes back and kisses Hinata once more. The sun's gone and the world is dyed in darkness.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_...despair?_


End file.
